Writer's Block! A NonMusical SI Sort of Thing
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: In which various anime characters, from Usagi to Xellos to Ryu-ou, confront Palla-chan about her inability to continue her chapter fics...[Complete - and hideous]


Writer's Block! [A Non-Musical SI Sort of Thing]  
  
*  
  
A light flicks on and the dark police interrogation room, like the one in The Santa Clause, is illuminated dimly, revealing a small semi-cute girl with messy dark blonde hair and smudged glasses.   
  
"You jerks!" she yells, kicking her feet pointlessly, being tied by thick, heavy neon-orange extension cords to the hard aluminum chair; the cords are tied about her waist and legs, so her arms are free. "I want to work some more on my new ficcie!" She continues to kick her feet and yells angrily at the room in general. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!"  
  
Ominously, slowly, two figures emerge from the blackness: one is no larger than two of her thumbs stacked on top of each other, the other is about five feet tall. Both have red hair, though the smaller one has brighter hair, and the taller one has a honkin' huge sword strapped to his back. The small one has black wings and floats up to the girl's face.  
  
"Hiya, Palla-chan!" the small one grins, speaking in a faint Russian accent, and she, in an unexpected move, reaches up and grabs the fairy, proceeding to squish him. Palla-chan waves him about in rapid arm movements and he turns blue quickly; the taller figure sweatdrops.  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, dumb Ryan!" she shrieks, smacking Ryan into her knee several times for good measure. "You tricked me! You said you'd help me write my RG Veda songfic if I came in here! Liarliarliarliarliarliar!!!" She smacks him on her knee each time she says 'liar' and finally throws him into the air; as he stabilizes with his bent wings before smashing into the metal wall, she overbalances her chair and the whole kaboodle falls to the floor with a loud 'ka-RING!thunk.'  
  
"Palla-chan," begins the taller figure, moving into the brighter area of light surrounding her, "we have brought you here so you may---"  
  
"Ryu-ou-chan!" Palla-chan squeals, clapping her hands from her sideways position on the ground, glasses askew on her face.   
  
'Ryu-ou-chan' sweatdrops. "Stop calling me that!" he snaps, hands on his hips and gorgeous green eyes narrowed. "I'm a king, not some…some…some girl!"  
  
"Is that a sexist comment?!" a familiar bubbly voice demands from another corner and the Wonder Blondes - Usagi and Minako - step forth from it, both glaring daggers at Ryu-ou. "Because if it is," Usagi continues, "I'll tell Frodo, and he'll kick your butt!"  
  
This time Minako sweatdrops. "Um, 'Sagi-chan, not to be rude or racist or anything, but Frodo's a hobbit. I don't think he *can* kick butt."  
  
"Yes, he can!" Usagi says stubbornly, crossing her arms as Palla-chan watches with interest. "He's my hero in Moon Ring and my hero can kick butt if I say he can!"  
  
"Usagi brings us to our point for being here," a smooth voice inserts, and The Anime People With Bowl-Cut Hair - Xellos, James [or Kojiro], and Juunanagou - appear in a flash of darkness. (Is that possible?, wonders Palla-chan.) Juunanagou smirks and continues with, "Aren't you overdue for another chapter in Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't?" He flashes a grin at Minako, who blows a kiss at him as Usagi mutters something about Frodo being able to kick butt. "I'm rather disappointed in your lack of enthusiasm."  
  
"You've been talking with Xellos-kun too much!" Palla-chan chirps. "You sound too refined!"  
  
"She doesn't get it!" James whines and Ryu-ou rolls his eyes from where he's helping Ryan straighten his wings out again. "I'm here because she hasn't even started that ficlet with me and Jess!"  
  
"Yare, yare," Xellos tilts his head and smiles his hit-me-I'm-an-annoying-Mazoku-Trickster-Priest™ smile. "I, too, am waiting for that fic you've been planning."  
  
"And why haven't you updated Moon Ring?" Usagi demands, hands on her hips. "There's an Angry Mob of Readers out there who want you to continue it! And I want you to get to the good stuff!"  
  
"By good stuff," adds Duo, who enters by the one door, closing it behind him with a cheerful smile, "she means the kissing."  
  
Usagi blushes and protests.  
  
"Which reminds me," continues the self-proclaimed Shinigami, "you haven't written a chapter in Crossed and Damned for over six months! I mean, sheesh, you've jotted down all these cool ideas for it, and you've even created a way that Relena will get a guy 'cause she's your fave GW character without sticking her with Mamoru! The least you could do was write another chapter! Or two. Or three. Or four."  
  
"Look, Palla-chan," Juunanagou interrupts, "we've all been very good and patient, waiting for you to get off your butt and write chapters, but you've been unbelievably lazy, even for you. Trunks couldn't come because he swore he'd kill you if he saw you. You did leave him and Ami at a horrible point in Shellshocked - you even axed his mom in the first two chapters."   
  
"Or thirteen," Duo is still remarking thoughtfully. "Or fourteen. Or fifteen."  
  
"And even though I still think you're insane, disturbed, and very needing of a nice padded room," Ryu-ou starts back up, "you have to finish your RG Veda songfic. I mean, it's not like I'm kickin' or anything to be paired up with Ashura-chan in your fic, but I wish you would friggin' finish it already!"  
  
"Or twenty. Or twenty-one. Or twenty-two."  
  
"And we leave you this," Usagi says with a cutesy-wutesy smile as James rights Palla-chan's chair, dropping an open laptop on her lap. "It is a temporary laptop, designed to contain all of the unfinished works you have going under your Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease account."  
  
"If you wish to leave this room in the future," Xellos opens his eyes as he speaks, not noticing Minako glomp Juunanagou behind him, "I would recommend you finish your projects."  
  
"But---" Palla-chan begins to whine.  
  
"If you don't," Ryu-ou butts in, smiling roguishly at her so that she loses her train of thought and smiles goofily, "I'll never speak to you again."  
  
"I'll work!" she yelps immediately. "I promise, I promise, I promise!"  
  
"Good," Ryan flashes a V-sign at her. "Chibi-Kurt, Chibi-Spyke, and aLiEn tiGEr are all going to make sure you keep that promise."  
  
"Or forty," Duo says with finality.  
  
Xellos nods his head and, suddenly, Palla-chan is alone in the room. Suddenly, a thought strikes her.  
  
"What if I have to use the bathroom?!" she wails.  
  
*  
  
End Notes: Eh, this was supposed to explain that I've reached writer's block, but it just turned into some weird, odd little vignette. Erm. Anyway, here's the run-down now. [Yes, you've gone through the semi-entertaining portion of this little thing. If you're looking for update information on a particular series you're interested in, scroll down until you see it. They'll be organized by shows-based-on.] One thing you might want to know is that I'll be updating based on two different things: 1. Which series I am most interested in continuing at the moment. 2. The ones with the largest amount of reviews - because I don't have Support Services in my author account, the reviews are the only way I know if a fic is being read. (So it goes like this: the more reviews I get for a story, the more likely I'm going to update it.)  
  
[RW/SM]  
  
DARK SECRETS v2.0: Complete writer's block at the moment. I have a basic idea of where I'm going with it, so as soon as I can add details to that idea, the Raye/Rowan chapter will be written and loaded onto ff.net. Mild priority level.  
  
THE DAMNED: Complete writer's block at the moment. As with DSv2.0, I have a basic idea of where this story is going, but I don't have any solid grasp yet. Don't expect any chapters to come soon. Low priority level.  
  
[DBZ/SM]  
  
DAMNED IF YOU DO, DAMNED IF YOU DON'T: Decent writer's block. I know what I want to do with the next chapter, but I haven't got a clue as to how to work the Juunanagou/Minako relationship at this point. Mild priority level.  
  
SHELLSHOCKED: Complete writer's block at the moment. Have a basic idea, but not much else. Low priority level.  
  
[Blue Submarine No. 6]  
  
MOTHER: I know exactly where the plot is going, I have the ending written out, and I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do with the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm pretty low on inspiration with this one, but it still ranks at a: High priority level.  
  
[DBZ]  
  
CRIMSON LOVE: Eh, not much I can say about this one. Low priority level.  
  
[GW/SM]  
  
CROSSED AND DAMNED: Currently being worked on. Writer's block is slowly dissipating with this one and I'm hoping to have a chapter finished by the end of the month. I am going to be a little she-wolf and keep it back until I reach the one-year anniversary of its being posted. [Or until somebody sends me a horrible e-mail at my new e-mail address: aLiEn_wolf@sailorjupiter.com] HIGHEST PRIORITY LEVEL.  
  
Also, be on the lookout for some one-shot GW/SM fics I'm writing, as well as a reworked publication of my first Duo/Ami fic - the one before C&D that was never put on ff.net. Keep your eyes peeled; it should be here on Valentine's Day along with a silly Duo/Ami V-Day ficlet.  
  
[LotR/SM]  
  
MOON RING: This is the one that's going to have people after my head. 0o; I have a somewhat detailed idea of where this story is headed, but I honestly don't have any inspiration for it. I've reread LotR, read The Silmarillion, and beaten myself with my Puppetmon and Impmon toys [my two favorite Digimon! I'd gladly be the trainer for both of these mislead digital monsters!], but it's still not forthcoming. But still, it is also at: High priority level.  
  
[Multiple Anime/SM]  
  
THE HYPER-METABOLISM SUPPORT GROUP OR 


End file.
